magic most innocent
by guardian of durins line
Summary: Harry Potter was a strange boy. Petunia knew this better than most. Androgynous Harry! Fem like Harry. Swearing, homophobic Dursley's, Ron and Hermione bashing. No flames please.
1. Chapter 2

Magic most innocent

Warning! Mentions homophobic attitudes, bad language, androgynous Harry Potter and alcoholic problems.

~no man chooses evil because it is evil, he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks~

Harriet Potter was a strange boy. Petunia knew this more than most.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doctor Lang hated Fridays and it wasn't a mystery as to why. No amount of longing for the weekend could rid him of the stress Friday's brought him. Everyone he worked with knew that he waited with a sense of dread for his Friday morning patient: Petunia Dursley.

The somewhat attractive woman was a nightmare to speak with and the very sound of her voice grated on his nerves. Petunia Dursley was a socialite with a drinking problem and a very strange imagination, for what else could her insane accusations be?

Petunia Dursley- you can call me tunie doctor Lang- had an ungrateful son and a piggish husband, both who used her love of normality to their own use. It was strange though, he had to admit to himself, that these were the things she would never complain about. Instead we would speak about something, or rather someone, entirely different. Harry potter, her nephew.

She never spoke kind words of him when she spoke of him (which was always) and she made sure that by the time their therapy session was over he knew all of Harry's 'faults'. The only thing she had ever said about her nephew that was remotely kind was 'he had the whores eye's'.

Doctor Micheal Lang hated petunia Dursley.

She hated her tiny nephew for a reason unknown to him. She spoke of his speech, his academic scores and his general appearance with a hatred one didn't show their enemies never mind kin. When asked why she didn't like him, she would stare at the wall, muttering a low "he's no good. He's too perfect".

Harry James potter disgusted her and Micheal didn't know why, but he knew all about her jealousy issues. When she spoke of her sister she would !mention that Lily was the pretty one, and she was smart also. It was clear that the death of her only sister made Petunia somewhat pleased, if only a little angry that she was first to die.

" Martin sweetheart, Mrs Dursley is here "

"Thanks Dori"

**** magic most innocent****

"Good evening Mrs Dursley, how have you been since the last time we talked?".

Doctor Lang hates it when she's quite. She gets this glossy look in her eyes and her lips quiver. He wants to tell her that she's being pathetic. But he is a professional, so he keeps quite.

"Dudley's made a new friend, my angel" she sighs, looking at him with a little distain. She doesn't like going to the sessions but she never misses an appointment.

"That's good! He could use more friends. How's...young Harry?" He hates to ask her, but the feeling that young Harry could be abused is always there.

Petunia snarls, angry that he dared ask her that question. After all, who was he to pry into her business?

"He's wearing knickers now, the bastard is ruining my family image!"

Doctor Lang sighs, rubbing his eyes roughly. Petunia preaches her beliefs without practice. She didn't care about another boys sexuality as long as she was not related to him.

"There is nothing wrong with Harry wanting to dress like a girl mrs- Petunia. He's seven years old now, he's at the age where he is becoming aware of the differences between the appearance of a boy and girl. It is your job as his guardian to show him your support and tell him that even if he is a boy, he an be what ever gender he wants".

Petunia's glare increases his migraine intensity.

"Why do you keep picking up for that faggot! He likes men! He wants to sleep with boys and wear girls clothing!" She explains. Micheal got so angry at the comment. How dare she speak of a child that way.

"He's seven years old for Christ's sake!" He yells. She flinched, because for the three months that she had been seeing him he never shouted at her. "So what if he dresses like a girl? Who gives a fuck!" He tried to calm himself down. "He is at the age where he knows what he likes considering his appearance. That does not mean he wants something sexual. Do you understand?"

"In no way does that make him gay. He likes looking like a girl but he loves his male body. He's comfortable in his own skin. Harry is an androgynous." he explained. She didn't say anything about it, refusing to even meet his gaze.

"What the fuck is an androgynous?"

"Androgyny is the combination of masculine and feminine characteristics. Sexual ambiguity may be found in fashion, gender identity, sexual identity, or sexual lifestyle. It can also refer to biological intersex physicality, especially with regard to plant and human sexuality"

Again she said nothing.

"Your session is up Mrs Dursley. I will see you next week".

She moves to leave before stopping. Her hand clenches against the doorknob and her body visible shakes. "Perhaps Lilly would be proud" she says, her voice so tiny he hardly heard it.

"But I am not Lilly!"

Micheal Lang hates his job sometimes, but the money is good. And that's what keeps him going.

Petunia sat in the car outside of her home in private drive.

Androgynous…so that's what the frea- nephew was.

It made sense of course. He was so beautiful, so angelic and sweet.

He made her sick.

Even in her death Lilly was still the best. Her son was by far better than her own, as much as she hated to admit. Potter was even smarter than her Dudley.

Petunia sighed before placing a fake smile on her face as she got out of her car. As far as she was concerned he would go to Hogwarts and then she would be rid of him.

After all, the old coot said it was for the greater good.

 **Soooo.**

 **I'm starting a new story as you can see, what do you think?**

 **Please don't flame. Already people are telling me about mistakes and that's nice and all but can you tell me what you like?**

 **Harry is not a transvestite! Or is he a transgender. This is only the first chapter people and he's only seven.**


	2. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

I'm glad you all like this. I'll be honest in saying this was originally just supposed to be a random story that I would update whenever the mood hit me, but since you guys like it so much, I'll try to update quicker.

Thanks for all the favorites and follows too!

** Magic most innocent**

Harry knew his aunt was in a bad mood the moment she walked through the front door. From his spot in the kitchen he could easily see her tight smile and her eyes, as usual, were lacking emotion. Had she been drinking again?

As quick as he could, harry straightened out his shirt and wiped his hands. The kitchen was clean as usual but his aunt Petunia had a talent for finding dirt in the oddest places.

His uncle Vernon sat in the living room, as he usually did when he got home, but he got up when he realized his wife was home.

"Petunia, is that you, pet?" He asked as he rounded the corner. Harry finished cleaning the table tops before getting ready to bleach the dish cloths. His aunt Petunia made him do this after every cleaning session, even if they weren't dirty.

Harry had noticed the pattern his aunt's week laid out. She was always her grumpiest on Friday's, for reasons unknown to him. She went on and on about her special 'book club' sprouting nonsense and going over the same things.

At least, that's what she said it was. Harry, however, had never seen his aunt pick up a book that wasn't about cleaning, because cleaning and normality were the only important things in life, in her opinion anyway.

"Is everything okay now?" Vernon asked nervously. Petunia shook her head and gave him another tight smile before wrapping her skinny arms around his thick waist. Harry often wondered what why his aunt stayed with Vernon Dursley. He was her total opposite in most things.

His aunt Petunia was a difficult woman to explain. She hardly spoke more than a sentence to him, and when she did, it was with hatred that shocked him every time he heard it. She hated him, clearly, but she would never let her husband beat him.

"Think of what the neighbors would say Vernon! Bruises don't leave for weeks! What would his teachers say?"

Petunia had a strong dislike for him and he just couldn't understand why! Maybe it was the way he dressed...

Harry looked down at his gray and purple checkered shirt and white shorts. His aunt didn't like it when he wore his pretty girl clothes, but he couldn't help it! Girls had the nicest and prettiest clothes, and he liked to wear them.

Just the other day his neighbor Mrs Figg found a cute purple frilly skirt and knicker shorts in a charity shop and bought it just for him! How could he not wear it? Purple was one of his favorite colors, green and black being the others.

Mrs Figg was a lovely woman with a lot of cats. She had been babysitting him for a while and she always let him watch TV.

But was that the only reason his aunt disliked him? Was it the only reason they all disliked him? He knew he was different of course, how could someone not know they were different to everyone else, his aunt had always made sure he understood his freakishness was not wanted or appreciated.

Why was that though? As a young child he was very curious and questions were always leaving his mouth. His questions however, were not appreciated.

He liked his abnormalities, sometimes. Like that one time when his time teacher was being horrid to him, he had turned his hair blue! It's quite strange actually, Mr Moran was never horrid to him again...

There was also the time he found himself on the room of his school after Dudley and his gang chased him. He had gotten in to a lot of trouble over that.

Sometimes he caught his aunt staring. It wasn't a friendly staring, as if she was listening politely to a long rant of his, it was the stare of someone who didn't know what or who you were.

"Boy! What are you staring at? Go to your cupboard!" Vernon bellowed. Harry nodded his head before moving swiftly to his 'room'. It was strange how normal that seemed. His teacher Mr Moran said that cupboards were used to store items such as cleaning supplies, bits and bobs or loose ends. Was that what he was? A loose end? Sometimes it seemed like that...

In his 'room' Harry also slept with the odd spider or two on a thin mattress, much like the kind you'd see in a baby's cot. His bed- well it wasn't really a bed, it was more like two plastic crates with a thin sheet and his mattress on it- was the most uncomfortable bed he had ever slept on. It never used to give him problems, but that was when he was younger, much younger.

His friend John once invited him to his house for a sleepover. It took much begging from him but eventually the Dursley's caved in- well not really, Vernon's sister had called and invited them over for the bank holiday weekend and they couldn't possibly bring him!- and he was allowed over. He had slept on a blow up bed and it was much more comfortable then a crate!

Harry sighed, turning over on his side as he stared at the wall. He was much to big for his cupboard, but it was only sometimes he wished to have a real room and he never voiced his opinions aloud. He had no problems with staying put and by himself. It seemed that out there, outside of his cupboard that is, they had all sorts of problems. In his cupboard they left him alone, and he liked that. Sometimes.

Vernon sat awkwardly on the bed as he tried his hardest to sit up. His wife, his darling Petunia, was in the bathroom drying her hair. Sometimes he worried for her. As much as he hated to admit it she seemed a little... Crazy at times.

Vernon looked around him, as if the very thought of the word would attract the neighbors. His wife seemed a little out if it at times. He would sometimes find her staring at nothing, muttering strange nonsense such as 'always spoils things' and 'never could let me have the best'.

"What did Dr Lang say?" Came his hesitant question. His wife sighed, getting in beside him when her nightly ritual was complete, before sitting up straight.

"He went on like usual Vernon, saying the boy was an androgynous or something. His looks, his actions...they're...normal" she shuddered.

"So if it's normal, what's the problem? Pet, you've always wanted a girl..."

"But he's not a girl is he!" She hissed, still not looking at him. "He just acts like one".

Vernon sighed but said no more. It was pointless.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter

Chapter three! Whoop!

WARNING! THERE WILL BE ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER, AND THOUGH IT MIGHT NOT BE SO GRUESOME IT WILL UPSET SOME PEOPLE.

I'm so excited because we'll be meeting a certain someone in this chapter... And its longer than the rest!

I want to thank you all for your reviews and favorite/follows. They mean so much to me.

** raise your words, not your voice. It is the rain that grows flowers not thunder- Rumi **

Later that night Harry woke up to find his aunt leaning over him. Usually his aunt wouldn't dare to go in to his cupboard at all. She didn't like the smell.

"Aunt petunia? What's wrong" he asked. His aunt had her sad face on, he hated the sad face, she usually started drinking when she wore it. His aunt said nothing as she stared at his face.

"Auntie Petunia are yo-"

"Your so perfect Harry" she murmured, ignore him altogether. She placed her left hand on his face and traced his frown lines. The other hand holding a bottle.

Harry was scared.

When had petunia touched him in kindness? When had she wanted to touch him at all?

"You look so much like your mother, you know? She was so pretty and my parents, your grandparents, loved her dearly. She was perfect. Just like you" she murmured, absentmindedly wrapping her hands around his throat.

Harry's heart was beating wildly and he felt something tingle underneath his skin, something soothing yet he could feel a warning in its warmth.

SLAP!

The bed shook with force as petunia repeatedly hit her nephew over an over and over again. Harry cried, wailing loudly as he tried to get her off him.

"It's such a shame you didn't die with her Harry" Petunia spat his name out like poison.

She's going to kill me.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to see her again? Wouldn't I be a good aunt if I reunited the both of you!"

Harry could hardly recognize her at the moment. Her eyes were bleeding a hatred for him he couldn't understand. How could someone hate another for no reason?

In the darkness of his cupboard, Harry was full sure he was going to die that night.

"Please! Please help me!"

Petunia dragged his struggling body out the back. Her movements quick and her face, from what he could see, was full of hostility and rage. What had he done?

Was it even his fault?

Petunia pushed him to the ground, hard, and then she started kicking him. Pain like no other shot through his back and his legs.

Would no one save him?

"Why! Why!" He screamed at her, hoping someone would hear him.

"Why?" She screeched, stopping for a second to look at him before she attacked with more brutality.

"Perfect. Potter. Perfect. Potter" she repeated with every kick to his stomach.

Suddenly his body tensed as he felt his hands warm up, with little regret, he put them to Petunia's face. She was thrown from him with force, yet as she got up Harry knew she wouldn't stop.

She did just that.

A sound came from behind him but Harry was sore, too sore!

"Petunia! What are you doing!"

Petunia was suddenly tackled to the ground by a large figure.

Vernon?

"Go back-"

"Monstrosity is-"

"Don't care! He's-"

"Your nephew! Does that mean no-"

Harry coughed and felt a warm liquid leave his mouth. All he could do was lay there as petunia tried to get Vernon off her.

It sounded like quiet the struggle and Harry wondered if he would even live long enough to say thank you to his uncle Vernon. He may not have been the nicest person, but he had tried to help.

Harry took what he thought to be his last breath as his eyes closed and the world grew cold.

**magic most innocent**

Number four private drive was swarmed by police that night. Vernon sat on the sidelines of it all, lost in his own little world. What the hell had happened?

His usually prim and prissy wife had finally lost the plot and had a mental breakdown. For years he had gone along with her ways of living. After all, who didn't want a nice and normal wife and home? There was always something wrong with Petunia though. She always wanted to be the best, at everything, and should someone be better she would become bitter automatically.

Her family, a forbidden topic, were different and 'strange' and Vernon knew not to bring them up.

He met Lilly Potter once. It was the day of his wedding and he was as nervous as one would imagine. As he paced back and forth in the small room provided for him in the chapel he hadn't noticed her enter.

"You must be Vernon Dursley" she had said. She was beautiful, he remembered, and for a second he wondered if he was imagining her. She was gorgeous with fiery red hair, vibrant green eyes and soft looking skin.

"You must be Lily, Petunia's sister?" he replied. He reached out to shake her hand and she had done just that. At the time he didn't know much of her, considering Petunia rarely spoke of her family, but be did know that she was married and expecting, just like his flower.

"I wasn't sure Petunia spoke of me" she chuckled. Vernon noticed the way she gripped her elbows as she folded her arms. She seemed a wreck really, now that he looked passed her prettiness. Her eyes seemed troubled and she had dark circles under them.

"Not really" he admitted, he didn't really know anything about her, so why lie? "I do believe congratulations are in order? Your three weeks due before my Tunia, aren't you?" he asked.

Lilly's face lit up with surprise. "She's pregnant? I...I didn't know that..." she murmured.

Vernon felt very awkward.

The room door was knocked on. "It's time Vernon!" came the voice of his best man, Andrew Polkiss.

The silence between them was thick and Vernon feared he would choke on it.

"I'll be out in a minute Andrew!" he replied, looking at anything but his sister in-law to be. "I won't be staying long" she smiled reassuringly. "I only wanted to say hello, and well, I suppose I've done that" she smiled before making her way to the back door. Vernon tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

Her last words to him would get him through many trough times with Petunia.

"She may seem selfish and bitter at times, but as long as you remember that she does love you, I think you'll be alright".

And they had been, for a while. Petunia's hatred for Harry was occasionally overlooked, but this time there was no words for it.

To scream at a child was one thing, but to lay hands on them was another.

As Vernon watched the police walk away with his screaming wife he wondered if life would ever be the same.

** magic most innocent**

When harry woke up the next morning he wasn't in his cupboard, which was strange, considering he fell asleep there...didn't he? Fear ate at his heart as he looked around the big white room filled with nothing but a wardrobe, the bed and a chest.

Had his aunt really put him away for good?

The room was slightly familiar but at the same time something was missing. It was a massive room, but then again, every room in the house was bigger than his cupboard.

"How did I get here?" He thought, his vibrant green eyes filling with tears.

His aunt had told him all about the 'nut house' in details that scared him silly. The screams of the patients could be heard for miles around as the doctors experimented on them. Harry took a shuddering breath as he stood up, his hands trembling and his knees shaking.

Memories of the night before came rushing back to him as he looked around the room. Had his aunt really tried to kill him? Was it Vernon, of all people, who tried to save him?

Harry looked around the room and he hoped and prayed that this room wasn't a cage, and that the people who lived near would leave him alone.

REVIEW.,


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, before we get started on the new chapter I'd like to mention a few things so please stay with me here...

First. I realize that this story does have a few spelling mistakes and for that I'm sorry. A few of you may have concerns about the first chapter, surrounding Dr Lang. For instance, in the first chapter he swore at Petunia in an unprofessional and un-mannerly way. My reasons for this are very simple, who the hell would be calm if a woman like that would constantly yap in to your ear about a child who was presumably 'Evil'? Not me that's for sure.

Poor Harry. To have an aunt so vile and evil *shudder*

And I know some of you may not like that answer but this is fanfiction, so its not real anyway.

Second. I really want to thank you all who have stood by and waited patiently for the next chapters to be written. Whether you be an old or new follower it doesn't matter. It means a lot to me that you like my story enough to stick by it. You're all wonderful!

Phew! Any way, on with the story!

~Magic most innocent~

The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair. - Harvey Dent.

Chapter four

Harry didn't keep track of the time spent wondering if he was dead or alive. He felt no pain and for once he wasn't worried about whether or not he was getting his next meal.

As he studied the room he realized, now that his eyes had adjusted, that the room was a very light cream color, and it was a hospital room. The chest was filled to the brim with vials and books of a medicinal nature and Harry was having a very hard time understanding the words.

A knock came to the door and Harry jolted with shock. As the door slowly opened a boy with dark brown hair walked in. The boy looked terribly shy and Harry for the feeling that he wasn't used to talking to children his age. Harry noticed that he was wearing strange robes over his T-shirt and jeans. Why?

"Hello, my name's Neville Longbottom. It's nice to see that you're up" he smiled, somewhat shyly. Harry smiled back at him, he seemed kind and for some reason Harry found himself relaxing in his company.

Harry didn't have many friends, in fact at the moment he had none.

"Hello Neville, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you too. Do you... Know where I am, how I got here?" he asked.

Neville shifted awkwardly on his feet, looking at the ground quickly before shrugging. "Gran says your staying with us now because the people who use to look after you are evil. Where they evil?" He asked, confusion written on his face.

Where they evil? Uncle Vernon wasn't as bad as his aunt Petunia was, and Dudley only messed with him when his mum asked him too. Petunia had been the worst case but he wasn't too sure. He hadn't seen enough evil to know what it was.

"It wasn't all bad, but the other day..." His head spun with doubt. He tried to remember something but it was blurry. Had petunia hit him? Why couldn't he remember?

"My Nan says I have to check on you while she talks to some people. She looks really upset" Neville said, still looking a little awkward.

Harry gave him a little smile. Neville seemed nice but he acted as if he had never spoke more then a few words to another kid. Maybe he hadn't?

"What are they gonna do to me Neville?" He asked, his palms a little sweaty from nerves. Neville shrugged his shoulders and tugged a little on his long coat, robe thingy.

"You can meet her if you want? She said to tell her when you were awake" he suggested.

Harry didn't want to leave the room with Neville, he really liked the safety of it. He knew he would have to go though, he couldn't hide forever.

"Alright Neville, lead the- ah, lead the way please" he said, his throat a little dry. The other boy nodded before hesitantly taking his hand and leading him down a long hall.

The house, or rather, the mansion, was very beautiful and had a lot of cream coloured furnishings. Placed on the walls were photos of people harry presumed were family members, and they, good god were they moving!

Harry looked closely at one of them, an elderly man who still looked good for his age and a woman with beautiful brown hair and sky blue eyes

"Neville?"

"Yes Harry?"

"That man just winked at me, in a photo!"

After his new friend explained the moving photo, which was apparently all normal to the other boy, they continued on down some stairs until they got to some large, yet thin, doors.

"This is the library, Gran's usually in here"

The library was very big and old looking. All of the walls had giant book cases leaning against them and the room had a few tables and chairs for a more comfortable effect. Harry loved the room and hoped that he was allowed to read in it.

"Ah Neville, there you are"

Sitting just at the corner of the entrance was a tall and stern looking elder lady. She sat up and stood in front of them.

"Hello harry, my name is Augusta (A/N- is that her name?) Longbottom, its very nice to finally meet you" she nodded, sending him a little crooked smile. "Its very nice to see you too Mrs Longbottom" he replied, wiping his sweaty hands of his T-shirt.

A few moments passed without a word being spoken. Harry nervously looked around and then at Neville. The elder woman must have picked up on his nerves as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I am so terribly sorry about what happened to you my boy, you must have had a terrible life so far" she sighed before letting him go.

Harry felt extremely awkward. He couldn't understand how his life could be so terrible. Of course being beaten by you aunt was terrible and being called names was mean but he...

"I'm a freak, its what freaks get isn't it?" His question wasn't automatically answered but then again it was mostly for himself.

* (• ° • ) *

Augustus could not believe how innocent the child before her was. How in the world could he believe that everything was okay? A freak? Is that what the muggles were calling the magical population now? Freaks.

Just looking at him with his cute face and his disheveled hair made her want to lock him away forever along with her precious grandson.

With a gentle smile she raised his chin. "You are not a freak Harry potter, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it"

And she would. She'd be damned if she didn't look after Lily and James's boy.

Authors note!

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been writing in a while. It's ridiculous, I swear. But I am back and ready to go! Thank you all so much for your support and follows they mean so much to me.


End file.
